The present disclosure relates to classifying user content including identifying spam or other abuse within an online community based on processing user-specific and content-specific social signals.
In the last decade or so, social networks have become increasingly popular. Yet, spam and/or account abuse has become an increasingly difficult problem to solve. Many people post content on social networks that others may perceive as spam, for example, excessive advertisements, repetitive posts, unsavory content etc.